The present invention is directed toward the field of remotely controlling the actions of a host computer system using a telephone connection, particularly in triggering a predetermined program, sequence of events, or series of actions at the host system. Such a sequence of events could be, for example, a script of commands which cause the host computer system to connect to the Internet for subsequent access by a remotely located user.
Recently, there has been a proliferation of computer systems that are connected to the Internet, the global information network. Most of the services available on the Internet are provided by large organizations, such as Government, University, and large corporations. These institutions have the capital and resources to spend on high-powered server computers with corresponding dedicated links to the Internet. These dedicated links range in bandwidth from 56 KB for an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) line to 1.5 MB for a full T1 line. Such links are typically dedicated connections to an Internet Service Provider (xe2x80x9cISPxe2x80x9d), where the ISP then provides a physical connection to the Internet. For small companies and individual users desirous of setting up a server to provide services, such as a World-Wide-Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) server, or an FTP. (File Transfer Protocol) server, the costs of leasing and maintaining a dedicated connection to an ISP is prohibitive. Without a dedicated connection to the Internet, there is no means of providing on-demand access to remote users who want to take advantage of the services provided by the server. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a system and method for controlling the actions of a host computer system using a simple telephone call, and in particular, for triggering a host computer system to make a connection to a computer network, such as the Internet, whereupon a remote user, or multiple remote users, can then connect to the host system over the network, thereby circumventing the need for a costly dedicated connection to an ISP.
Previous systems for controlling a host computer system over a telephone connection are limited to two basic concepts: (1) remote power-up; and (2) remote access. The remote power-up systems include a circuit which detects a telephone call and applies power to the host computer. According to these prior art systems a telephone ring detector and power switch are interposed between the power outlet and the remote computer system to be activated. When a telephone call is detected on the phone line connected to the ring detector, the power switch is activated and the host computer""s power supply is connected to the power outlet. One disadvantage of these prior art systems is that they are limited to simply powering up the computer. These systems do not provide any mechanism, signal, or intelligence which causes the host computer to perform a sequence of predetermined actions based on the detection of the phone call.
An additional disadvantage of these prior art systems is that there is no means to trigger a program, or programs, at the host computer system while the host system is activated, transparent to other users of the system. Furthermore, the remote power-up systems inherently disrupt any other users of the host system, and are therefore useful only for single-user computer systems, or Personal Computers (PC""s).
Previous remote access systems permit a remotely located computer system to gain access to a host system through an authorization device, and thereafter to control the actions of the host system. According to these types of systems, a user at a remote location from the host computer system gains access over a telephone connection between the two computers. Each computer includes a modem for communication over the phone line. In order to selectively permit access to certain users, but deny access to others, these remote access systems require the use of special hardware on both ends of the telephone connection, wherein the special hardware is an access control device connected between the respective computer and modem on each end of the connection. The hardware devices perform authorization handshaking using special codes, and if the codes match, the hardware devices permit access to the modem resources connected to the two computers. After the hardware devices have performed the authorization handshaking, the user of the local system then accesses the host system and controls its operations directly, as though he were located at the host system.
These prior art remote access systems assume that the control of the host system is to be carried out by a local computer after access is authorized. One disadvantage of these systems is that they do not teach that a remote user can trigger a predetermined sequence of events at a host system using a ring signal on a phone line. For any control to occur in these systems, the host computer must actually answer the phone call and create a logical connection between the host and local systems.
An additional disadvantage of these systems is that they are limited to access by one remote user at a time per modem, since each remote user creates a dedicated phone line connection to the modem resource of the host system. The only way to circumvent this shortcoming is for the host system to provide a modem-pool of resources. Such a modem-pool can support multiple remote users, but increases the expense and complexity of the host system. These systems do not teach that multiple remote users can access the services of the host system simultaneously through a single communications link.
Another disadvantage of the previous remote access systems is their inherent bandwidth limitation. Because the remote access systems are limited to communication using modems on either end of the connection, the speed of communication will be limited to the speed of state of the art analog modems, which is currently 28.8 Kbps. These systems do not teach the ability to create an Internet connection using TCP/IP (Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol), such that the remote user could connect at a much higher bandwidth using, for example, a 56 KB or 128 KB ISDN connection, or even a full T1 1.5 MB connection. The previous remote access systems are limited to analog modem communication.
Another prior art system combines the teachings of the remote access systems and the remote power-up systems by providing a remote power-up device that is triggered by a phone call, and which xe2x80x9cbootsxe2x80x9d a computer system and causes an access control program stored in the xe2x80x9cboot drivexe2x80x9d to be activated. Like the other remote access systems, this system assumes that the control of the host system is to be carried out by a local computer. The host system is controlled only after the access software permits access to the local user by first answering the telephone call and then establishing a logical connection between the modem of the host system and that of the local computer. This system does not teach the triggering of a predetermined sequence of events at a host system using a telephone ring signal. In addition, this system requires two computer systems, one at either end of the connection, and also requires that the host computer system be powered down before any type of control or communication can take place. This system does not teach multiple-user remote access through a single communications device. Furthermore, this system is limited to analog modem communication, as above, and therefore cannot support high bandwidth communications.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system and method wherein a predetermined program, or sequence of events, can be triggered for execution at a host computer system using a telephone ring signal.
There remains a further need for such a system and method wherein the predetermined program is a script of commands which cause the host computer system to connect to the Internet.
There remains a further need for such a system and method wherein after the host computer system has made a connection to the Internet, a user at a remote location, or multiple users at multiple remote locations, can use local computer systems to connect to the host system and thereby gain access to the services of the host system.
There remains a further need for such a system and method wherein the host computer system can be triggered by a ring signal without effecting the other operations of the host computer.
There remains a further need for such a system and method wherein a plurality of predetermined programs are stored at the host system, and, following the ring signal, a trigger identification code is transmitted over the phone line by the remote user indicating which of the plurality of predetermined programs is to be executed.
There remains a further need for such a system and method wherein a user validation code is transmitted on the phone line after the ring signal by the remote user, and the host system authenticates the user validation code prior to executing the predetermined program.
There remains a further need for such a system and method which enables higher bandwidth connections to be created between remote users and host systems via the Internet, independent of analog modem technology.
In addition, there remains a need for a method of connecting a host computer system to the Internet based on a request for services by a remote user, such that the remote user can connect to the host system using a local computer, where the connection is caused by a third computer system that receives the request for services from the remote user, and which dials the phone number of a phone line connected to the host system.
There remains a further need for such a method where the third computer system is a server computer at an ISP site that services the host system, wherein the ISP server computer includes software modules that automatically detect requests for services by remote users, and which determine whether the host system is already connected to the network, and if not, which then generate a ring signal on a telephone line connected to the host system, thereby triggering the host system to connect to the Internet for access by the remote user.
There remains a further need for such a method where the third computer system is a network server that the remote user connects to, where the network server contains a list of host systems that can be connected to the Internet by the server, and where the remote user requests the services of a specific host system, wherein the network server then generates a ring signal on a telephone line connected to the specified host system and verifies that the host system has connected to the network.
The present invention overcomes the problem of having to lease and support a dedicated connection to the Internet, and meets the needs noted above by providing a system and method for controlling a host computer system using a telephone ring signal. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for remotely triggering a predetermined program, or sequence of events, at a host computer system using a ring signal, wherein the sequence of events is, for example, a stored script of commands that cause the host system to connect to a computer network, such as the Internet. Using the present invention, a small company or individual can achieve the benefits of having their own Internet server computer without having to shoulder the expense and complexity of a dedicated link to an Internet Service Provider.
According to the present invention, a system and method is provided for triggering a predetermined program stored at a host computer system using a telephone ring signal, wherein the host system includes a ring detection and triggering circuit connected to a phone line for detecting a ring signal on the line, and for generating a trigger signal to the host system indicating that a ring signal has been detected. The host system receives the trigger signal and executes a predetermined program stored at the host system. The predetermined program could be, for example, an activation script of commands that create a connection between the host system and the Internet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the host system includes a background executing control signal monitoring process that monitors an interface port of the host computer system, such as a serial port, waiting for a trigger signal indicating that a ring signal has been detected on the phone line, and subsequently causes the execution of at least one predetermined program stored at the host system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, multiple predetermined programs are stored at the host system, and in order to select which program is to be executed, a trigger identification code is transmitted after the ring signal by the remote user, the code indicating which of the multiple programs is to be executed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a user validation code is transmitted after the ring signal by the remote user, and the host system then validates the user code and if the code is valid, the host system permits triggering of the predetermined program.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for detecting the network address of a host computer system at an Internet Service Provider (ISP) site, for determining whether the host computer system is currently connected to the Internet, and if not so connected, for dialing a phone number associated with a phone line connected to the host system, thereby triggering the host computer system to execute a predetermined program which causes the host computer system to connect to the Internet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for a remote user to select and trigger a host system to connect to the Internet by connecting to a network server, such as a Web Server, wherein the Web Server includes a list of host computer systems that can be triggered for connection to the Internet by the network server, and wherein the remote user selects the host system to be triggered and the network server dials a phone number associated with a phone line connected to the host system, thereby triggering the host computer system to execute a predetermined program which causes the host system to connect to the Internet.
An advantage of the present invention over the prior art systems and methods is that it permits various remote users to gain access to the services of host computer systems without requiring that the host computer system be connected to a computer network, such as the Internet, using a costly dedicated communication link.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it enables a remote user to gain access to a host computer system without having to pay for long distance telephone charges associated with a direct connection, since the remote user can trigger the host system to connect to the Internet, and the remote user can then use a local computer to access the services of the host system. No long distance telephone link is required, and since the Internet is a global network, a remote user could be anywhere in the world, and could gain access to the host system without having to pay for a very expensive long distance telephone call.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method whereby Internet Service Providers (ISPs) can activate a host computer system automatically upon detection of a data packet which is intended for the host computer. Using this method, a remote user does not have to make a telephone call to trigger the host system to connect to the Internet, but instead sends data packets over the network as if communicating to a host system that has a dedicated link. These data packets are then detected by the ISP server computer at which the host computer has an account set up, and the server computer determines whether the host system is connected to the Internet. If the host system is not connected, the ISP rings a phone line connected to the host system, thereby triggering a connection to the Internet. To the remote user it therefore appears as though the host computer system has a dedicated link.
Alternatively, the present invention provides a method whereby a network server includes a list of host systems that can be triggered for connection to the Internet and a remote user connects to the network server and selects the host to be connected, whereupon the network server triggers the host to connect to the Internet. As in the previous method, this alternative method does not require the remote user to make a telephone call, i.e. in both methods it is unnecessary for the remote user to know the phone number of the host system.
As will be appreciated, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various respect, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.